


Reluctant

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly really doesn't want Seb to leave.





	Reluctant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake -- "Kisses because I don’t want you to go and maybe I can convince you to stay just a few minutes longer"

“Do you have to go?” Molly murmured, turning her head to kiss his pectoral, just over his heart.

Seb chuckled softly, the arm around her squeezing her gently. “You want to be the one to tell Mycroft I’m not going to Vladivostok?”

She groaned quietly. “Why does he always have to send you so far from London?”

“Because sniping people here isn’t ‘civilized.’” He lightly stroked her hair. “I’ll be back in a couple of days, love.”

Seb started to get up but she pulled him back and kissed him deeply. After a show of reluctance, he gave in and kissed her back, holding her tightly to him.

“Can’t you take a later flight?” she asked when they came up for air.

“Wish I could. I’ll be home before you know it, I promise.”

“Impossible.” She gave him another lingering kiss. “I’m going to miss you like mad.”

He chuckled. “And I won’t? You’ve made it impossible for me to sleep alone.”

“We’re in the same boat there. None of my previous boyfriends ever had this effect on me.”

Seb smiled a bit. “And Tom?”

Molly shrugged. “He was never gone, so I never had a chance to miss him. But honestly, he bored me to tears.”

He chuckled as he took a ring box out of the pocket of his coat, which was still on the floor, then he handed it to her, beaming. “Let’s hope I can do better.”

Without even looking at the ring, Molly launched herself into his arms. “Yes! Oh my God, yes!”

Seb held her tight, grinning. “God, I love you.”

She kissed him then pulled back, grinning. “You can’t leave now. Tell Mycroft you’re on death’s door.”

“He’d see right through that.” He took the ring box and opened it, showing her the asscher-cut diamond on a white gold band. “This’ll have to keep you company ‘til I get back.”

“Oh, Seb,” she breathed, “it’s beautiful.”

“Thanks. Anthea helped me pick it out, which is why I know any excuse I give Mycroft today won’t be tolerated – I’m sure his wife has already told him I was going to propose.” He slipped the ring on her left ring finger, grinning. “Now be a good fiancée while I’m gone and I’ll make it up to you ten times over when I get back.”

He started to get up again but she pulled him back down for the softest, sweetest kiss he’d ever known.

All Seb could think was, _I guess I could take a later flight…_


End file.
